Sequence Listing
This application contains a sequence listing, submitted in both paper and a Computer Readable Form (CRF) and filed electronically via EFS. The file is entitled “APO2. txt”, is 6,779 bytes in size (measured in Windows XP) and was created on Dec. 19, 2008.